Satoshi
"According to my sources..." — Satoshi Nakashima Satoshi (中島聡) is a hardy second-year student noted for being one of the most prominent tutors of Shujinko's DREAM program. He upholds majority leadership within the main cast and teaches most of what the characters know about themselves and their abilities, even though he's constantly teased by them. His central love interest is Setsuko. Appearance Satoshi is an average-looking, Japanese male with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. His hair parts down the middle and a particular lock of hair always seems to stand up on the top of his head, like an antenna. He dons the default boys' uniform with immaculate precision, free of wrinkles and lint. Satoshi seems to have a preference for flannel and t-shirts on casual days. Abilities Satoshi is usually considered the brains or database of the main cast, and this is largely thanks to his enhanced intelligence. Everything he has ever learned since birth is stored within his memory banks, and he can recall any prior knowledge at will. Because he is unable to forget anything, Satoshi is able to quickly analyze and plan out situations purely based on environmental context and other situations he's observed. He also uses his knowledge to eliminate and make assumptions about people, which others often mistake for telepathy. In battle, he can assist allies by predicting the enemy's moves, even in close combat. He has also created devices intended to be used as weaponry, such as a pen that turns into a pointed sword (often used by Shun). However, Satoshi cannot execute attacks and has low defensive skills. It might be noted that Satoshi merely has a bigger capacity for knowledge than what is considered possible for the human race; he is human by all other means, unlike his supernatural counterparts. Personality Even though he seems to know everything that there is to know, Satoshi has no sense of humour. He is generally a serious person and only smiles when he feels the need to do so, rather than unconsciously. He shrugs off most jokes and teasing, though he gets scared when threatened. Many would consider him intelligent and studious, while others may regard him as apathetic. Satoshi becomes more animated as his character develops, showing expressions of worry, fear, genuine happiness, and even embarrassment. The cause of his expressive growth may be due to his interactions with the emotionally-fueled Setsuko. Relationships Satoshi considers Shun to be his closest friend, since they have known each other for years before entering high school together. As co-tutors, Satoshi confides in him with business matters as well as personal issues, all while allowing Shun to tease him in return for his company. Since he is unable to protect himself, Satoshi relies heavily on Shun for protection and often sticks to his side during their free time. The two share a bantering friendship with slightly homosexual undertones. Satoshi's interest in Setsuko is not piqued until after he learns of her unrequited love for him. As a man with few raw emotions, being witness to Setsuko's expressive nature prompted Satoshi to learn more about what it means to be in love. He would later return her feelings, although a bit clumsily. In response, he would ignite the wrath of Michiko, who acts as his opponent for Setsuko's affections. Although he gets along fine with the other characters of the main cast, for some reason or another he becomes a target of Rin, who enjoys bullying him senseless. In fear of his life, he's forced to call her either 'Harada-sama' or 'Rin-sama'. Backstory Satoshi's beginnings are a bit vague if not known at all, but it's been said that his family moved from Nagasaki to Kobe shortly after he was born. He entered Shujinko on a full ride scholarship, thanks to his consistently high grades. He began training under the DREAM program sometime in middle school and became a tutor during his freshman year, alongside Shun. Gallery Satoshi1.png Satoshi.jpg Santa_Satoshi.jpg Satoshi (1).jpg ShunSatoshi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Cast